


Lupin iii big bang submission

by A_bean_in_space



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bean_in_space/pseuds/A_bean_in_space
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	Lupin iii big bang submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iSaphura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSaphura/gifts).



</


End file.
